Psylink
Origins Sophia Ramona was born in Cucuta, Colombia, living in a poor family with a sick mother and two younger brothers. Her father had left her and she was the only one who could work. She tried everything, but nobody would take her to work and she had no choice - she became a "fortune teller", unwillingly scamming people out of their money for false promises and claims. Sometimes she would involve her little brothers to help out, like making a guy fall in a mud spot, when she had just told him he's about to have a bad day if he isn't careful. Her life was incredibly hard, but somehow she managed to make it to her twenties healthy. Broken After a mission in Colombia, D.A.S.K. agents were strolling around town and one agent wanted to have some fun with her and test her "fortune telling" skills, and of course when she was wrong on the things he asked her, he accused her of lying and promised to teach her manners. He kidnapped her and took her unconsious at their base. When she woke up, she was met by a good looking person, about 10 years older than her, who asked her a couple of dull questions and asked her to do some "fortune telling". After he heard enough wrong things like "you're very handsome and have a bright future ahead of you" he informed her that she's about to wake up and as soon as he said it, she no longer saw him as a person, but rather a psionic ghost-like figure. She jumped scared and begged to be left alone, but he simply told her that she's about to become a real "fortune teller" as he grew in size and became so big in size that he could grab her in his hand. She doesn't remember what happened afterwards, but the next time she woke up she was being flown into a test mission. D.A.S.K. had experimented on her and granted her psionic abilities. The leading scientist there Oliver Khall had been the one who put something into her as she felt weird, but she was able to escape, thinking she had fooled the D.A.S.K. employees. As changes inside her happen, because of the substances that have been injected in her she started to feel weird, feel objects more closely and as she was making her run, she noticed the chip put secretly in her clothing. She discarded it and knew she was being chased. Indeed, after a few hours Oliver found the chip on the ground and she ambushed him, took him to a dark alley, threatening to kill him. Then she realized that's the same person that brought her in, but now is completely changed, he almost didn't seem human. After making sure he means her no harm, she let him go as he promised to take her somewhere where she'll be safe. In the end, Psylink is seen in her neighborhood, asking a seemingly rich person for some spare change to buy food for her sick mother. He disrespectfully told her to leave him alone and even knocks her begging cup. When he turns his back, she makes some hand gestures at him and then he turns around and gives her a good chunk of cash and walks away. Then, she looks behind her to see Khalarr, hiding his form in a full coat smiling at her. art_psylink.jpg|Psylink Artwork early_psylink1.jpg|Early Lineart Psylink.png|Psylink Fan Drawing by V-Grecu *I can make your brain snap, just like that! *You've got a headache? How cute... *I will wipe your mind. *¡Déjame en paz! * Broken *Her ultimate is unique in a way that prevents enemies from hearing your and even their teammate's power effects, making it a great distraction tool. The only other Heroic with this effect is Mission's Nuclear Shockwave. Category:Characters